


Google It

by ThunderCant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Chastity Device, M/M, Short One Shot, Sounding, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: Don't tell Castiel to google things.





	Google It

“Just google it.”

It was an innocuous phrase, was the problem. Sam had thrown it out at college so many times, usually at the library when the stoners wandered in, and it was a hard habit to shake. “Just google it,” he’d say when Dean took offence to his ‘fancy college learnin’ language’, “you’ve got fingers and a cell phone.”

Of course, his dearest, darling brother wasn’t immune to the verbal autofill. It was just that he said it to Castiel. Castiel, who had the sarcasm skills of a wet skunk suffering from distemper. It didn’t fly over his head so much as float gently up to space while Castiel tried to understand how one could ‘fuck off’.

In other words, Dean had made a mistake. A painful mistake.

A painful mistake showing up on the blurry motel security camera. Black and white and snowy on screen, with tinny sound, but it was there. The world’s worst porn scenario, unfolding before his eyes.

“Cas,“ came Dean’s scratchy voice, scrambling with something on his crotch, “Cas, I don’t know what scorned romances you’ve been learning from but I-YEEOWCH!” Dean’s hands flew away, exposing his poorly censored dick to the world. A short, stubby little thing- mostly because it was trapped inside a cage, a very small cage. “Cas, get this off my dick!”

“The lady online was very sure though. She said that controlling the human male orgasm through controlled shocks and corporal punishment to the genitalia assisted men in submission.” Sam couldn’t see Castiel’s face, but he had a feeling that he was wearing _that_ expression. The face of a confused puppy. “I am curious to see if this technique will assist in attaining vessels and fulfilling a convent with God.”

He was fiddling with something long and flexible. Dean was still fumbling with the cock cage. Sam winced at the sight.

“Cas, I’m telling you, this is _not_ a good way to go about with whatever you do, okay? No one else does this. Not even the Jehova’s Witnesses do this. Even they, who once tried to wrangle Sammy into a church so dad would have to go and get him, _would not_ shock a man’s most precious possession like this, okay? Okay?” His voice became high, and his jaw held tight. “Castiel, I will do bible studies with you. I will attend church, with you, and you can fuck me on the altar while I sing fucking hymns, okay, just _do not shock my dick_ -“

There was a slight buzz and Dean shrieked. Castiel continued his ‘work’ and said, mild as ever, “that would be blasphemous, Dean.”

He fiddled with his long rod, again. Sam could hardly make it out- it could have been anything, on this voyeur’s dream camera. Cas walked up to Dean, close enough that he was starting to do something like towering, and Sam swore he saw Dean wince.

“I am told that stimulation of the prostate is effective for the gentle release of semen without orgasm. Ms Kitty was very clear that orgasms should be few and far between until the submissive has reached an agreeable state. However, I would not like you to be convicted of public indecency, so I will not be removing your pants here. Please present your penis.”

“What the fuck were you looking at online?! I’m not showing you my godamn dick, the last time I showed you my dick, which was _ten fucking minutes ago_ , you put an electric cage on it! And how the fuck are you going to ‘stimulate the prostate’ if you’re concerned about _public decency?_ ”

“I will remove the cage if you present your penis.”

“Oh no, oooh no, I _know_ you’ve been looking up some bullshit, people don’t go from pizza guy confusion to full on electro-torture! If you ‘remove the cage’ you’re going to replace it with some spiked chastity bullshit!”

“Miss Kitty did show us some DIY cages with thumbtacks-“

“ _You are not putting thumbtacks on my dick!_ ”

Castiel wiggled the rod at Dean’s face. Sam’s stomach dropped. It was long and tapered, flexible, and hollow. The thing caught the poor lighting, looking lewd as it dripped lubricant over Castiel’s hands.

“No, I will not be putting thumbtacks on your penis. However, if you do not allow me to handle your genitals, you will not be ejaculating. You have made your bed, Dean ‘bitchy sub boi gets dick smashed by hot jock’ Winchester, now lie in it.”

There was a pause.

“I knew I should have erased my search history.”

“Perhaps this will remind you. Move your hands.”

Sam’s eyes bulged as Dean exposed his caged dick. It was bulging against the bars of the chastity cage, desperately clawing for sensation. Castiel gave his hot, heavy balls a squeeze. Dean gasped.

If Sam was going to hell for anything, he was sure it was this. The murders and blasphemy paled in comparison to hot angel dominating a non-believer. Who was his brother.

“Please take it off,” he gasped, “I want it off.”

“You will behave from now on? No more masturbating in bathrooms? No more unclear search history for any innocent to stumble upon?”

“Yeah, yeah, just take it off!”

“As you wish.”

It clicked, tinny and loud, on the speakers. Dean’s cock stood to attention immediately, straining to the sky for some divine blessing.

Castiel tickled the head with his rod. It twitched, reaching for stimulation, desperately trying to get _more_ than just the tickling rod. It was almost kissing Dean’s pisshole, and the damn thing was like a dog, trying to suckle.

Sam threw up a little in his mouth, and that was before Castiel fed the rod into Dean’s dick. He made a gasp, a lewd, breathy gasp as gravity pulled it deeper and deeper into his cock. Dean choked when it apparently bottomed out.

Castiel had other plans, slowly working the rod up and down, a little more insistently than gravity. Dean’s face was turning darker, on the screen, and he was gripping the table behind him. Something must have given way, eventually, because Dean suddenly jerked, and slippery precum came spilling out of his cock.

“Oh my fucking- Fuck, _fuck_ , we should’ve tried this earlier-“

“The internet is very helpful for bringing out fetishes. The sounding rod has managed to stimulate your prostate to produce fluid. I could push it past your sphincter, into your bladder. Who knows what sort of sensations that would produce? Would you wet yourself? Or would you cum so much that those blue balls would be empty? Maybe both?”

He slid out the rod, slowly, deliberately, and met Dean’s eyes.

“Let’s find out.”

Dean swallowed.

“You’re not allowed on the internet anymore.”

The screaming ripped through Sam’s body and etched itself into every nerve he had. It sounded like Dean had the greatest orgasm in the universe, something so pleasurable and strong that it tore into his core and exploded into a jet of jizz.

Sam stood up, went to his room, and screamed into a pillow.

 

“You look tired,” said Castiel, the next morning, when Sam was trying to chug coffee, “I am told that there is a more direct way to administer caffeine to the human body.”

“Did you find it online?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not coming anywhere near me with a coffee tube up my ass.”

“Regrettable. Ah, Dean, would you like to administer caffeine more directly and efficiently?”

“ _Not at the breakfast table!_ ”


End file.
